TMNT- The Next Generation
by Tala95
Summary: sequel to The New Mutant and Unlikely Friends. the four turtles have changed a lot and have not known that four turtles have been created from their own DNA. Karai has a plan for them all, but would it destroy them all or would it bring them closer together? Please read and review and enjoy my fanfic.


**Chapter 1**

**{Before I start, I just want to let you all know that this is a sequel to both "The New Mutant" and "Unlikely Friends." I know it was just going to be the sequel of "The New Mutant," but I had an idea of combining the two fanfics and creating this one. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and tell me what you think of it at the end :) }**

It had taken a few months after Tristan's baby being born for her to meet Kelisa. The two clicked almost at once and would be together whenever the four turtles were out on their routinely night time city watches. By the time two years had passed, the effects of the anti- mutagen had worn off on Kelisa. She had been turned back into her mutated cat self. Donatello had offered to try and make another anti- mutagen for her; to which she denied, despite what Leonardo had said. During that time, Splinter fell gravely ill. The entire group was afraid of what would happen to Splinter. Donatello had tried his best to get Splinter better, but as time went on; his health became worse. Raphael and Leonardo fought a lot more as they knew that Splinter wouldn't get any better. The rift between them grew larger to the point that Raphael took Tristan and their child and left the lair to find somewhere else to live. Leonardo couldn't take seeing Splinter, his father for many years, getting worse; so he said his goodbyes to his two brothers and Splinter and took Kelisa with him to April's grandmother's old farmhouse. Donatello kept trying to create something that would help Splinter to get better; during which, he would not speak to anyone and barely ate. The only time he would eat would be when either Michelangelo or April would bring in meals to him. He would rarely sleep, with the determination of sleeping when Splinter was back to normal. Michelangelo then started to withdraw himself from any emotional contact as well as human contact. He became cold and distant as if he would never be able to be his normal happy self. April and Casey tried to get the four turtles back together on the request of Splinter, but they could never persuade Leonardo to return to the lair and they could never find Raphael. It was as if Raphael had vanished completely. The family was torn; they would never speak to each other at all. Splinter's heart was broken as he knew his family was never going to get back together. Days turned to blurs as time went on. Splinter was still ill and bedridden, and fearing he would die not being able to see his four sons again. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone about his fears, and prayed for his family to become one again.

A plane landed in the city of New York. A small group of five people walked out; each one wearing a brown cloak, covering their faces and bodies. They walked in silence into the city and ignored everyone around them. They walked towards a large brick building and stopped at the front doors. The tallest of the cloaked figures, brought their hand out and turned the door handle. The door opened and the figure ushered the others in quickly. The doors were slammed shut and the five walked in to a large area with a single throne looking chair at the far end up some stairs. The tallest figure pulled back their cloak's hood and looked around. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a black skin tight suit, covering everything but her neck, head and hands. On top of that she wore silver metal chest armour; as well as silver arm gauntlets. She turned to the other four and made a quick arm motion, telling them to search the building for anyone who might be in there. The four figures quickly ran off into different directions to search. The black haired woman walked up to the throne like chair and placed a hand gently onto it. She ran her hand along it and gave a slight smile. She turned when she heard four sets of footsteps sound behind her. The four figures were each kneeling down on one of their knees, heads bowed to the black haired woman.

"There is no one else in this building, sensei," said the female figure that was kneeling on the far left of the group. The black haired woman looked over each of them.

"Good; you can remove your cloaks now," she said. The four figures lifted up their hands and removed their cloak hoods. Four giant turtles knelt there, each one was a giant walking, talking turtle with different coloured head bands. The female at the far left had an olive green skin colour and wore a dark spring green head band. You could definitely see the chest part of a young woman behind the yellow plastron she had; she also had bronze eyes and a katana sword attached to her hip. The other three were all males. The one next to the female was a sea green colour with a brown head band. He also had three freckles on each of his cheeks and had blue eyes and had a pair of kusarigama tied to his shell. The third turtle was a forest green colour and had a yellow head band on and had grey eyes and a bow thrown over his body and a bag of bows at his bag at an angle for him to reach easily. The last turtle was a jungle green colour and had a white head band on and he had brown eyes and had a manriki- gusari tucked safely into the sash around his waist. The four turtles looked up at the black haired woman and waited for instructions.

"Tonight I want all of you to find the ones I had created you from. It may take longer for some of you where as for others it will be easy. I want the four of you to gain the trust of those who you're created from and try to get them all back together. If you accomplish this, I will reward each of you greatly," she said. The four turtles bowed their heads.

"Hai Sensei," they said in unison. The four stood up and moved away. They placed their cloaks back over their heads and walked out of the building. They stopped just outside and said their goodbyes.

I split from the others and knew the only way to find the one I had been created from, would be to find his sensei. I had always listened to the stories sensei had told us about a place that had been created by the four turtles and their sensei. The place that had been created, from what I had heard, was underneath the city and away from almost all human contact. I was told that some people did indeed know of the turtle's hideout, but as time went on; the turtles never left the place they had felt safe in for so long. I walked towards a manhole cover in the first alleyway I saw and lifted it up. I took one look around and disappeared into the hole, placing the cover back again before anyone could know I was even there. I climbed down the ladder and gently placed my feet down onto the concrete ground. The bottom of my cloak soaked up some water and stopped at my ankles. I looked both ways of the sewer and decided to head towards the way that led out of the main street of New York; hoping that I would find the lair with some luck or at least someone who knew of the turtles existence. My feet splashed in the small puddles I encountered; I didn't mind the feeling of water hitting my feet as it was nice and cool on them. I brought my cloak closer to my shoulders and tried to keep my body temperature warm. For some reason, my temperature was always lower than my cousins so I had no choice but to warm my blood as much as possible. Where we had grown up, I would always meditate in the sun and sleep with a heater on a constant heat regardless of the weather. I made my way to a ledge overlooking a large area, covered in water. A few areas looked as if they had been cut away and that the water was deeper than it looked. I climbed down and took care with where I stood. I heard a slight growl coming from somewhere further into one of the pipes. I snapped my head up and glanced around, trying hard to not move. Something started to crawl closer towards me; I could hear a lot of noise coming from the middle pipe. I placed a hand to my katana and waited. I frowned and waited intensely once the noise stopped. It started up again to my right. I shifted to face the noise again. Everything went quiet again and I shifted quickly to face everything around me. My tension slowly ceased and I went to continue making my way across the large area. Something came crashing out of one of the water and, before I could spin around to face it, it crashed into me. I fell from the huge impact and fell into one of the holes that went down further. I barely had time to take a gulp of water before I was fully submerged. I tried to kick my way to the surface, but whatever had crashed into me grabbed my cloak and dragged me down further. I started to struggle with trying to take my cloak off over my head. My fingers fumbled with the knot I had and my lungs felt tight as they screamed for air. I was dragged down to the bottom of the water. I fell limp; hoping whatever had me would give me some slack. My cloak was let go and I took it off over my head. I kicked off from the bottom and swam straight to the closest area of light I could see. I looked down and saw what appeared to be a giant alligator swimming fast towards me. Its eyes showed nothing but pure hatred coming from them. I kicked as hard as I could and burst through the surface of the water. I climbed out and spun around quickly, un- sheathing my sword as I did so. The alligator burst out of the water and flew over me. He turned on me so quickly that I didn't have enough time to react. His tail hit me in the shell and I was thrown a few feet away, landing on my stomach. My sword flew from my hand and skittered along the partially submerged concrete. I pushed myself up using my hands, but was pushed straight back down from behind. The alligator had placed one of its front feet on my shell and pressed down, making sure I didn't move.

"You shall not leave this place alive; your journey ends here Krang spy!" he growled out. My eyes flew open.

"I am not with this Krang!" I called out.

"You lie!" Pain flared through my shoulder and it only took me a few moments to realise that the alligator had pierced my skin with his teeth. I bit my tongue and swallowed down the scream that would have escaped my lips in any other circumstances. His claws started to scratch up my shell, sending a long and large claw mark to be carved into it.

"Leatherhead!" a voice called out from further away from us. The alligator snapped his head to attention and he took his foot off me. I quickly spun around to sit and still be able to watch him. He looked towards where I had come from and I followed his gaze. Standing at the ledge was a woman in maybe her mid to late forties. She had red hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple T- shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on her feet. Her face looked a little afraid. "What are you doing?!" she asked, "You're safe; they aren't coming back." The alligator, formally known as Leatherhead, grabbed his head and shook it. His eyes turned from anger to calm.

"My friend...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me," he said, his voice having nothing threatening coming from it. I watched as Leatherhead disappeared into one of the water holes. The woman climbed down the ledge and walked over to me. She didn't seem too afraid of me, when she extended a hand and helped me to my feet. I went straight over to my sword, picked it up and sheathed it. I turned to the woman, who was already facing me. I bowed down low.

"Thank you," I said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sage," I replied, "Might I ask yours?"

"I'm April, April O'Neil." I gave a slight smile, and then frowned.

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked. April shook her head.

"Believe it or not, but you are not the first giant talking turtle I have met," she replied. My hopes picked up at that.

"You mean there are others like me?" April nodded.

"Yes, I would ask you to come with me; but I'm not too sure as to whether they would like you at the lair or not." I nodded, slowly.

"I guess they would have their reasons." April tilted one side of her mouth up in thought.

"Come with me. I'll take you to the entrance and see if the guys would let you stay with them." She turned and walked away and I quickly followed along behind her. She took me around a few corners and through a large open area that had a lot of sewer pipes spewing water into large open holes. April stopped at a wall and turned to me.

"Could you wait for me out there?" she asked pointing to the large open area, "it would be best if you didn't know how to enter the lair until the guys say so." I nodded and walked back. I sat down, crossed my legs and started to meditate. My mind went blank and my body went a little numb. I took long slow breaths. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. April stood there with a smile.

"Two of them want to see you," she said. I stood up.

"Only two?"

"Yeah, the other two have left a while ago; it was about sixteen years ago." I placed a hand to my chin.

"That was two years after I was created."

"Created?"

"Yeah, I was born in a water tank; created from some DNA that was found. My cousins were created in the same way, yet we are different ages."

"So there are more of you?" I nodded.

"Yes, but we have split up after coming here to New York."

"Why? I mean, isn't family the most important thing; especially when you're in a new place."

"Usually yes, but we had to separate. Our sensei had taught us to fight as a team as well as to fight as singles."

"Your sensei must have been a great teacher."

"She is."

"We should get into the lair so you can meet half of the group."

"Alright." We walked to the wall where I had left April. A set of pipes lay neatly in a row and April grabbed the one on the far left. She pulled it and almost at once, the wall in front of us opened up. Light flooded us and we stepped in.

**{And so concludes the long awaited first chapter of "The New Mutant" sequel. Hopefully it was enjoyable; I was a little bored when I wrote it as I had been procrastinating with a supernatural fanfic which will be posted up in the future. It may take a while for the next chapter to be put up as I have a course I have to study and I will be in Melbourne for a few weeks in October to stay with 'Sparrow1011', to help house sit her late grandfather's house and there is no internet there. I will try to get at least chapter 2 up before I go, but I'm not making any promises. Please read and review if you want and I thank you all for reading this chapter :) }**


End file.
